


友情以上恋人未满

by ndjlam



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam
Relationships: 苗阜/王声





	1. 1

1.好像发现了可是说不出口

王声是个敏锐的人，他几乎是第一时间发现了自己对儿时的发小、如今的搭档所抱有的特殊的超出友情的感情。正视这份感情并不需要太久，王声对自己喜欢上一个同性并不惊讶，因为这个同性是苗阜。

苗阜在王声的生命里算是一个变数，也是一个必然。儿时的发小重新见面，却是对面不识，如果只到此便罢，他与王声却又是一见如故，这种一见如故却又当真如故的桥段在这茫茫人海中当真是可遇而不可求的。若不是遇见了苗阜，王声恐怕还是会随着家里的路子，继续他中规中矩的工作，业余时间与同样喜爱相声的同伴一起说说相声，一辈子也就如此过去。可是自打他与苗阜重逢，看到他对自己梦想、对自己喜爱的事业的那种追求，王声也不禁热血起来，本就是二十出头，风华正茂的年纪，苗阜约了他搭档，他也就干干脆脆地辞了工作，专心创作相声，趁着青春年少好好赌一把时光，也不输人活一场，有苗阜在身边，王声也就不惧于跟家里吵上一场，因为能在他的眼中看到的希望的火焰，那种渴望的火焰，跃动着的火焰，就这样灼烧着王声的双脚，让他跟随着那个人奔跑；它灼烧着王声的心，让它泵出炙热的血液，让他烧的全身热血沸腾。

对苗阜，王声有欣赏，有尊重，有敬佩，甚至有憧憬，这些感情交织在一起，被那团火焰淬炼着，就像那百炼成钢绕指柔的宝剑，悬在王声头顶，抵在王声脖颈，让他不敢说出口，只怕说出便是对他判了死刑。王声不像苗阜，敢于拼闯，年轻气盛，前路便是刀山火海也要闯上一闯，他顾虑太多，想的太多，便被自己万千思绪绊住了脚，要苗阜拽着他才好前进，是以他二人，王声是掌舵的，而苗阜是摇橹的。可这件事上，王声掌舵的这小船，失了动力，只在水中无助地打转，顺流而去了。

所以王声就决定随缘，即便终其一生也寻不得一个机会将这感情说出口，不得相爱相依，也不过是有缘无分，至少此世可与他相伴相知。对于王声来说，如此就足够了。

2.无法阻止的语言

和苗阜在一起，即使再大的槛，也可以一起迈过去，王声也不知道哪来的这自信，明明此时两人就挤在这几十平米的小出租房里，外面是瓢泼大雨，大概是大雨连带着打雷闪电，弄坏了哪里的电路，整幢楼都停了电，屋里黑灯瞎火的，就只有王声跑去邻居那里借来的两根蜡烛那点火光。

这天本是苗阜和王声约好了一起商量台本，近日里王声埋头创作段子，也是新写出来了些东西，正赶着苗阜这边铁路艺术团放工，能有几日都住在市里王声的出租屋里一起琢磨琢磨包袱该怎么缝好又该怎么抖出来，好生探讨探讨对对活，完善一下好整点新的东西出去见人，让观众考量，可偏偏天公不作美，两人正讨论的热火朝天，天倒是阴沉了下来，弄的白日倒像是黑夜一样，转眼屋外便是好大的雨。

“你看这天哕大雨，像不像你出生的时候。”从茶几旁离开去开灯这会儿又坐回来的苗阜调笑着冲王声挑挑眉。

“哎哟，还哕，您这似乎是用了个文言词汇？”王声冲他一哼哼，不想搭他这茬，不就占个便宜，台上完了台下还来。苗阜嘿嘿一笑，安抚地拍了拍王声，不出意外的接收到了一个白眼。于是两人就依然继续研究台本。

“我出生的时候打雷。”听王声平白说这么一句，苗阜刚还没反应过来，反应过来时却看见窗外慕得一亮，隔几秒又是一声震天的响雷，苗阜直笑趴在桌子上，弄得王声又气又笑。

俩人笑了没多久，家里哐的就一片漆黑，搁在旁边的小风扇也停了转。见状俩人也就正色起来，不再胡闹。

“估摸是刚才的雷。”听王声这么一说，苗阜又想笑，又不好笑，就憋着，暗搓搓地笑，想着黑灯瞎火的，谁能看见谁，却又听见王声说了，“别笑！”完了还拍了他一巴掌，“没笑没笑”，不张嘴还好，一张嘴却是直接笑喷出来，干脆放弃，继续笑，“我的声声特别厉害”，这么边笑边冲着王声说了，从黑暗中就感到一个瞪视，明明看不见，苗阜也明白刚才王声怎么知道自己在笑的了。

“谁是你的，去去去，先治治你那地包天。”

摸着黑苗阜就绕到王声这边儿来了，搭他肩上，伸手点着王声那颗美人痦，“你这还一点黑呢，哥也没嫌弃你。”

王声想把苗阜挥开，这一转头，却正对上眼了，俩人在黑暗中离得这么近，几厘米的距离，苗阜此时眼中的光亮却生生灼伤了王声，浑身上下与苗阜接触的地方都像是火舌舔过那样疼，这黑暗伴随着雨声孕育着暧昧的气息，王声却不敢任由这颗种子发芽，他推开苗阜，“我去找找有没有备用光源”，慌张地脱身而去，留下莫名的苗阜在原地。

心惊胆战地借回来蜡烛的王声匆匆地回来时，苗阜正躺在地上，叼着根牙签，翘着二郎腿，哼着小曲儿，看到他这样，王声的心情也平静了些，也发觉适才自己处理有些不当，踢了踢躺在地上的人，“火机呢”，苗阜鲤鱼打挺地坐起来，从裤兜里掏出了打火机递给王声，王声点着了蜡烛，拿两个空啤酒瓶插进去摆在茶几上，权当作光源了，俩人就借着这点火光继续工作。

没了电，黑暗中只有窗外雨声喤喤，些许翻页的声音，俩人都热得很，一头的汗，顺着往下淌，下雨天潮，闷热，偏偏也不敢扇扇子，怕扇风吹灭了蜡烛，没多会儿王声就听旁边苗阜砸吧嘴的声音，叼着根牙签，砸吧着嘴。苗阜这人，哪里都好，就是烟瘾酒瘾大，到哪都要抽几根，干什么都要喝两盅，可王声不喜欢他抽烟，所以当着王声面苗阜很少抽烟，在王声家里住实在耐不住时也不会出门，抽够了再回来，虽然一身烟味王声也不喜欢，可是烟味已经可以说是苗阜自带的体味了，没治。这会儿王声看他，怕是烟瘾酒瘾都上来了，想想干脆顺了他，跑去厨房拿了瓶四棱子两个小酒盅，咬开瓶盖，给两人一人倒了一盅，瓶子墩在桌上，苗阜接过王声递给他的，冲他一笑抛了个媚眼，直接一口饮净，又要伸手去倒，却被王声抓住手，“不能喝多。”

“我知道我知道，咱还有工作呢”，苗阜指指桌上的台本，王声本是出于关心他身体的目的，看他这么想也没多说，就撒了手，坐下抿一口酒继续看，没一会儿却觉得有人盯着他看，抬头正看到苗阜盯着他出神，“看我干啥？”苗阜嘿嘿一笑，“看你好看，咋？”

王声听这话先是一愣，又是狂喜，却紧接着冷静下来，“去你的，没听说过说男的好看的”，这么笑骂回去。

苗阜却没接他茬，“刚刚没注意，这蜡烛倒还是喜烛。”

王声听他一说才注意到，两个蜡烛周身原是画着龙凤的，只是被烧化了的蜡，淌下来那红泪遮了去。

“来来来，声，择日不如撞日，咱俩这就喝了这杯交杯酒，这辈子你就跟了我了。”

王声猛地抬头，盯着苗阜，这会儿烛光摇曳，倒不如之前黑暗里看的清楚，弄不清那个举杯的人是什么表情，楞了一会，也干脆举杯，跟那人的杯一碰，仰头准备喝干，却被抓住了手，“说了交杯酒了。”

就这么愣神被抓着手喝了交杯酒。

“喝了这杯酒，你王声就是我的人了，往后风雨一起，腾达一起，同行一生，可好。”虽是问话，苗阜却是肯定的语气说着，王声盯着他的眼睛，又看看苗阜仍抓着的他的手，闭了眼，他这一生算是栽在这人手里了，“好。”

苗阜开心，正要松开王声的手，却又被对方紧紧握了一下才完，火光中王声好像说了什么，却是被窗外忽而来的雷声遮了个严严实实，雷声结束，苗阜凑过去问王声，“啥？”

“没啥，干活干活。”王声挥了挥手，头也没抬。


	2. 2

3.想拥抱你的冲动 ＆ 4.才道别就又想见面

王声在他的公寓了急得直打转，这会苗阜才刚出门几分钟，刚才还表现的云淡风轻的人这就坐不住了，书也看不下去，戏也听不下去的，只想快些知道结果。

这回苗阜是去跟茶楼谈生意，苗阜跟王声谋划了好久，差不多该把班子搬进茶楼安定下来了。一开始苗阜坚持要自己盘个地方，建个自己的茶楼，跟王声说自己看准柏树林那块地儿很久了，又掰着指头算自己这几年的那点存款，在贷款借钱四处凑凑，差不多就能够了，言语里没一点要让王声和其他人出钱的意思，全想把这钱自己出了，王声听他这么一说就艹了，可是愣是听着苗阜在那激动万分的冲自个儿讲，讲他们有了自己的茶楼之后能怎么继续发展，头头是道。也该是发觉半天王声没说话，苗阜才仔细端详了下王声的脸色，就这么一看就给苗阜当头泼下了一头冷水。

那表情，苗阜跟王声合作这些时间，有些个日子更是天天同吃同住，怎么能看不出王声这是在生气，他拽拽王声袖子，“声？”

“哼哼。”王声就扯扯嘴角冲他冷笑了一声，这一声活听的是苗阜一身冷汗，擦擦额头上的虚汗，“怎么？”

“你说咋？”然后又是哼哼两声，苗阜想想也没想出之前说的哪点不对来，就小心翼翼地抬眼看王声，“给个提示呗。”

王声长叹一口气，“还说同行一生，夫妻买房也没见一方砸锅卖铁另一边分文不掏的……”，话没说完，苗阜就嘿嘿笑了，插嘴进来，“我就知道我声疼我，哥怎么能找你要钱呢……”，话到一半，王声就拍了桌子，苗阜立马就傻眼了，想这好好的干嘛呢，好不容易想着趁着这会子势头好，好好发展发展班子，带进园子里也好日后继续壮大起来，早日实现他俩最初的梦想。自己正高兴着呢，王声这什么态度？他也不是没脾气的人，火噌噌的就往上冒，这会强压着火气，没开骂，就瞪着王声。

“不行！”王声看他瞪自己，也是心烦，刚刚还想着委婉地跟他说说，他这计划里哪点不足的，俩人探讨探讨，这回直接二话不说就给他否了。

“咋不行？！”

“不行就是不行！”

俩人就这么互相瞪着，苗阜想着估计再这么下去得打起来，干脆，摔门而去，让俩人都缓缓，消消火，出了王声家门，气的找了家馆子，也没点菜，就干喝闷酒，喝了半天却引来老板了。

“要喝酒上酒吧喝去，不吃饭走人。”说着摔了菜单在桌上。这人走背运了，是喝凉水都塞牙，苗阜本来就一腔邪火没处发，这老板算是撞枪眼上了，一摔杯子，“我不走，你能把我咋？”

也是这老板心情不好，要不也不来找这岔呀，直接上手把苗阜往外推，俩人就这么拉拉扯扯动起手来，真打起来，苗阜是真狠，他哈好也是以前在道上混过的，劈头盖脸把那老板揍了一顿，虽然自己也挨了几下，好在下颚没给打到，那知名的地包天没给打进去咯。

王声接到电话让他去保释之后立马赶过去了，见到的就是这么个鼻青脸肿的地包天，要不是特征太明显，都不敢认的，把苗阜保释出来之后一句话没说，苗阜也在后面乖乖跟着，王声拦了车，也跟着上，俩人就这么去了医院。等苗阜脸上身上上好药，俩人回到王声家里，已经是夜里了，折腾了一天的都累的不轻，依然是啥都没说，各自回床上直接睡了。

第二天苗阜浑身酸疼的醒来时已是日上三竿，旁边床上王声靠在墙上假寐，一本侦探小说摊在腿上，蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来，又洗刷完毕，正腹中空空饿的发慌却正看见茶几上王声留下的菜和一碗白饭，二话不说扒拉着就吃了个精光，正吃着，王声也醒了，听他吃得欢实，心里笑话了一下他，夹好书签放好书，下来床准备等苗阜吃完跟他谈谈正事，昨日里他太冲动，没能好好交流，这回还是要好好说的。

苗阜在那吃着，就听见王声淌着拖鞋就过来了，坐到一边儿的马扎上，他抬眼看了王声一下，咽下嘴里这口饭，“声”，算是打了招呼，然后加快了速度三口两口把剩下这些都扒拉进嘴里，放下碗。

“诶，你慢点吃，赶火车是咋。”王声看他吃得急，怕他噎到，急忙开口。

苗阜愣咽下最后那一大口干饭，刚要开口，却真是给噎着了，“咯”的一声，急忙自己捶捶胸，想顺顺，结果正捶了昨天伤的地方，疼的眉毛拧在一起冷汗直冒。

王声看他这样心抽疼了一下，急忙站起来跑去给他倒了杯水，他虽然心疼嘴里可不留情，“你还是小孩子是咋，还能把自己噎着。”

苗阜嘿嘿笑了一声，他本来笑着就不好看，牙齿不整齐，又黄，昨天又给人打的，这一笑简直面目狰狞。

“还笑，也不照照镜子看看你那模样，吓坏小朋友。”王声嫌弃的看着他，苗阜笑得更开心，边笑还边打嗝，“别笑了，你也不疼了。”

等苗阜喝完水顺过气来，来人才开始重新谈昨日没能好好说的事，王声仔仔细细地给苗阜分析了厉害关系，当然少不了表达一下对于他想要一个人砸锅卖铁自己背债的不满，虽然这一部分在苗阜听来是关心。

听王声分析完的苗阜虽然还有些不甘，但是也大致认可了王声的计划，这班主和秘书长就这么决定，先找家茶楼演着，培养一下群众基础，等观众多起来，逐步迈上正轨了，再建自己的园子。

决定之后就是找合适的茶馆了，来来回回苗阜跑了好些家茶馆，可大多都拒绝了，就几家，说是考虑考虑，后来也多半没了消息，这回苗阜去的这家，叫福宝阁，像是比较感兴趣，苗阜也是第三回跑了。

这回去，是请这福宝阁的老板吃饭，苗阜搭了大钱买了两瓶茅台和几条中华烟，找了个高档的饭店请他饭，说是请他吃饭，实际还不是为了青曲社进福宝阁这事，成败可以说在此一举。安也没多少茶楼，福宝阁更是地界不错，能在这儿长期的说上了相声，可谓是迈出了一大步，可要是没谈下来，他们也没别的茶馆能谈的了，都给拒了不是，又得撂地，或是去那些个偏远的地方，也不怪王声急。

苗阜在的时候他要表现的淡定些，安抚他的心情，这会儿他走了，可不就憋不住了，像热锅上的蚂蚁一样，团团转。

这么到半夜。

接到苗阜电话的时候，王声心上一紧，瞪着手机上名字愣了半天，等快自动挂断的时候才接起来，拿着手机贴在耳边。

“声，成了。”

听到他说话，王声一颗心算是沉了下来，轻轻应了一声。“那我去接你。”

到了酒店服务生领到包房，还没进门就闻到浓浓的烟味酒味，王声皱着眉进去，一进门就看见那嘴咧的飞上天的地包天靠在椅子里边睡边傻笑，王声看他这样也抿嘴笑了，没急着叫醒他，虽然这屋里气味难闻的很，王声却想多呆一会，这么看了他一会儿，王声看好像旁边的服务员觉得他有些奇怪的样子，才去轻轻晃醒苗阜，“哥哥，醒醒。”

苗阜听王声这声音，立马就醒了，睁眼刚好看见弯着腰凑到他跟前的王声笑眯眯的对着他，也不知道当时想的啥，苗阜一把就搂住王声脖子，把他拉自己怀里了。

被苗阜按着的王声惊了一下，就感到那个人呼吸喷吐的热气在自己脖颈上，一阵阵湿热，赶忙挣扎着要站起来，苗阜还偏不松手，王声干脆就借劲把他拉起来，让他勾着自己脖子靠着自己站着，抬眼示意了一下服务员，让他帮忙架着苗阜，俩人就这么把苗阜架到酒店外面，王声叫的出租车里，中途苗阜一直看着王声嘿嘿的笑，愣是把那服务员笑的慎得慌了。

把苗阜扔到后座，王声坐在副驾那里，原想着这样他能消停点，结果还是一直傻笑，弄得王声跟司机都十分尴尬，好歹晚上，车速快，很快就到了王声租的公寓楼下，司机也是好人，看王声文文静静的样子想帮他一起把苗阜搀上去，可王声这还不够尴尬呢，当然是拒绝了，一个人把苗阜架上了楼。

进了门把苗阜在床上安顿下，王声又张罗着做醒酒汤，先前着急是白急了，什么事都忘了，也没想着提前把醒酒汤备上，做完端着出来正听见苗阜在那边哕，吐了一地，看他那个难受样，王声心里也不舒服，把汤先搁一边，把苗阜吐地下的东西收拾打扫了，喂下了醒酒汤，又搀他去浴室，换下衣服，洗净身上，才又把苗阜安置在床上让他好好睡觉。

苗阜是睡下了，王声可睡不着，看着苗阜基本都把饭局时吃的那点东西吐完了，起来肯定饿，又想过会万一还折腾，干脆就熬了一夜。苗阜起床时看到的就是顶着两个黑眼圈脸都熬黄了的王声，看的他心里发酸。

“醒了？那我睡去了啊，没事别叫我，有事也别叫我。”

苗阜也不知道该说啥，就觉得泪就要掉下来了，拉住王声狠狠抱住，手在他背上狠狠捶了两下，那边王声安慰地拍拍他，见他抱了好一会儿也没松手，自己也没劲推开他了，“行了行了，困着呢。”苗阜这才放开王声。

看王声一头栽在床上，苗阜忍不住说了句，“声啊，哥有了你真是老婆都不用娶了。”

半天没见王声回嘴，仔细看确实呼吸均匀已经睡着了，苗阜这才出去，洗刷吃饭。却不见他出去后床上的王声翻了个身胳膊挡住眼睛，嘴角一丝苦笑。


	3. 3

5.我的嫉妒心

有那么一刻，王声觉得往日里他的自制力都是白瞎的。虽然早知道会有这么一天，可王声还是没料到这事能来的这么突然，当苗阜对王声说他要结婚时，王声满脑子只剩下后悔，后悔之前没有告诉苗阜他对他的感情。

祝福的话一句也说不出。于是王声就敷衍地应了一声，继续解大褂换上日常的衣服，等王声收拾完毕卸了妆，苗阜已经夹着包靠着门边等着他了。

“你先走吧，今天我一个人回去就行了，你要结婚了让嫂子等这么晚怎么行，快回去吧”，王声冲着苗阜挥挥手，意思是让他快走，苗阜哪能答应。“说好送你的，又不是头一回，早回去了还奇怪呢，我送你。”说着拽着王声就往外拉。

王声听他这么说心又抽抽了一下，一言不发任由苗阜把他拉出门，关灯锁门推上了副驾驶的座。在这之前王声甚至不知道苗阜有个女友，更别说未婚妻，想想也是，从来都是苗阜主动找王声，两人之间的交集也就仅限在青曲社和相声上，只不过王声平日里各种活动都是围绕着相声曲艺来的，闲暇时刻看些小说也是写文学艺术的东西，苗阜可是在铁路上另有一份工作的，这份工作中接触的人都是王声接触不到的，苗阜也几乎不跟王声说那边的事，王声不知道也是理所当然。

一路上尽是沉默，等王声盯着窗外愣神结束，回神才发觉驾驶座上开车也坐不稳当表情尴尬的苗阜。“你那椅子上有虱子是咋，看你那难受劲。”

苗阜听王声说话了，舒坦了，又扭了扭调整了下坐姿，冲王声一笑，方才好好开车。就看王声脸上表情更加的嫌弃，表面上是过去了，心里依然苦的难受，仿佛五脏六腑都扭曲在一起，面子上还要装作没事人一样。

王宏声，王宏声，你这是图的什么。

“没想到，你这地包天还能给人看上。”一边保持着这嫌弃脸，一边挑起话题，从前他们俩之前从来没什么尴尬，可今天晚上，一两秒的沉默都会凝出尴尬的气氛。

“嘿嘿”，苗阜特别自豪的一笑，“你哥我受欢迎着呢，再说了，我要是没人要哪来的你……”

“找骂吧你就。”

就这样，苗阜基本一个人说了一路，王声就说了些个恩啊哦诶别挨骂了的话作料，他也没什么好插话的，苗阜说的多半是他在铁路上的事，从前王声不知道的。这么说着，也到了王声楼下面了，下车跟苗阜道了别了，正掏钥匙却见苗阜也停了车下来了，自顾自地跟王声谝着，看着是要跟上楼了，王声象征性的拦了几句，可自己心里却是希望他多留一会儿，看他坚持也就没再多说。

“声，咱俩今天聊个彻夜不休！”

“谁稀罕陪你，我得睡觉，今天使得武坠子你打的不累，我挨打还疼呢。”当然他也知道苗阜就这么一说，还能真让他在这通宵不成，顶多上楼喝两口茶王声就要赶他走了，毕竟如今知道了他是要结婚的人了，不比从前了。

在王声家苗阜从来没把自己当过客人，那向来是以又一个男主人自居的，颠颠儿地上楼钥匙也没让王声掏，跟着车钥匙那一串上就有王声家门钥匙，熟门熟路地打开，把包扔沙发上，一路小跑地溜厨房了，这会儿王声还没迈进门呢，磨磨蹭蹭关上门，打开门厅的灯，这边儿已经喊上了，“声，你家那瓶五粮液搁哪去啦？”

“好嘛，我说怎么赶着上来呢，来我这儿喝酒来啦。要喝回去喝去，喝完酒怎么开车。”

苗阜探了个头出来，讨好地冲王声笑，“你嫂子不让喝，这两天憋的我。”

“哼哼”，王声冷笑了两声，心又像是给捏了一把一样，“我也不让你喝，回去回去。”拽着苗阜要把他往门边送，却看他眨巴着眼，无辜的那样，还小声央求着，加上那地包天整一京巴，就差条尾巴在后面晃了。

大老爷们快而立之年的人了还卖萌，这么想着，可自己又偏偏吃他这套，只好随了他。

听王声同意了，苗阜立马欢实了，绕着王声转悠着走。“行了行了，转的我眼晕，你坐下给嫂子打个电话知会一声，我去给你拿酒。”

一晚上，苗阜喝的开心，边喝边跟王声说他媳妇怎么好，漂亮还贤惠，言语里全是幸福，王声也陪他喝，越喝心里越苦。一个是“人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月”，一个是“抽刀断水水更流，举杯消愁愁更愁”，苗阜却先醉了，而王声倒是越喝越清醒，搀他到床上睡下，心里不知是什么滋味。

月光透过窗照进屋来，亮堂的可以看见睡熟的苗阜脸上喝酒喝出的红晕，还有那湿润的嘴唇上的反光。

一夜无眠。

有道是“明月不谙离恨苦，斜光到晓穿朱户”，王声这回却感觉与苗阜的距离虽近在咫尺却实在是远在天边。一夜，苗阜就躺在王声触手可及的地方，他却不敢染指分毫，有心断了这念想可又哪里是说放下便可放下的。

睡不着就看书，茶泡了又一壶，书页还是原先那一页，满心都是隔壁房间里睡得正酣的那人，如何看的下去。

躺下时天还未亮，街灯已灭，将要失去意识陷入深眠时最后一个画面还是从前两人过着苦日子时挤在出租房中雨夜剪烛的场景。

这“执子之手，与子偕老”之语若是当日听见了，今时今刻可会有些不同。


End file.
